


Antidote

by castivak



Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sick Jack Kline, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: michael had some fun with jack before sam saved him.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620226
Kudos: 42





	Antidote

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 : Poison  
> •×•  
> im skipping day 18 bc the prompt was smthn i couldn't bring myself to do so yeah.

jack grunted as the two werewolves shoved him to the hardwood floor, making his knees ache from the inpact for a moment and he sat up straight with a huff, mad at himself for letting these two monsters kidnap him.

a few months ago he could've vaporized them with a flick of the wrist, but now he was a weak human with his hands tied behind his back.

"why am i here?" he growled as he looked up at michael, who was in a new vessel and as smug as ever, "why didn't you just kill me?" the boy added, honestly surprised that he wasn't bleeding out on the archangel's floor right now.

"in your present powerless condition? why would i bother?"

jack gave her a glare, "are you familiar with kansas city? the people, the terrain?" michael began as she stood up, walking over to the glass wall that made jack's legs shake just thinking about looking out from it, heights were never his favorite, "back in my world i enlisted a garrison to invade it.....we leveled it." she added with a smile and turned back to her (technically) nephew, "death from above, but there was human resistance and things got messy."

jack watched the archangel closesly, unsure of what her next move was going to be as she paced around the gigantic office that had so much white furniture it was almost hurting jack's eyes, "i'm trying something different this time, an insurgency from within; my monster army turning every last man, woman, and child. a wave of transformation. vampires or werewolves, it won't matter which because everyone they turn will be mine; no muss, no fuss."

that was something jack would never understand, why harm innocents like that? especially children, who are too young to have done any wrong. was it just something all archangels did for fun? he knew from experience that lucifer's reasoning for it all was fun, were all archangels, except gabriel, like that? or was it just the michael's and the lucifer's of every universe?

"why would you think i want to hear any of this?" jack asked, looking up at her with a glare, "i hate you."

"aw, but jack, we're family!"

jack had to laugh, "my uncle's in the cage, and you're not my family."

"not literally, no. our connection, our relation, is more a matter of scale of power." she explained and the boy rolled his eyes, was michael ever going to finish her stupid monologue? "haven't you learned yet? in this reality; monsters, humans, even angels, they're all insects. atoms, compared to us."

with his grace, jack had made michael terrified of him and he would have never used his abilities the way michael has; there was no connection on any scale, especially power.

"oh, and you? you're just a child. a mere infant. for you the past two years, the entirety of your existence, has felt like eons. you don't even know what time is."

jack clenched his jaw, knowing that the archangel had a point because he wasn't even two years old yet, but that didn't mean that he didn't want to punch her in her stupid face right now; "but, you will. real time, the time that makes mountains, that wipes out species; you'll see it all......with me."

a feeling settled in jack's stomach, a feeling that he wasn't sure how to describe other than cold; "no."

"year by year, century by century, and as your power returns and grows, we'll only become more alike. and i know, your loyalty to castiel and the winchesters......it will fade. and so will the minor differences."

jack went quiet, looking down at the floor as he realized that what he was feeling was fear; would he end up like michael? no. he couldn't, that would just make him as bad as lucifer. he would never let himself become as awful as that and he certainly wasn't going to let michael shape him that way.

"angel armies versus monster armies, this kansas city or that kansas city, one world from another; it will fade too."

"sam, dean, and castiel.....they'll come for me."

michael chuckled, silently standing up and walking out of the room, leaving jack by himself.

  
**•••**

  
sam carefully and quietly opened the big office door, poking his head in and a wave of relief washed over him as he saw jack, hating that he was tied up and kneeling, but glad to see his son nonetheless; "jack?"

"s-sam?" jack slurred and the relief was replaced with worry as sam walked all the way in, walking over to the boy and kneeling down, cutting the ropes off from around his wrists, "hey, buddy, it's me. where's michael?" he asked and jack shrugged, "don' know....mm...ugh."

the hunter gently helped him to his feet, the boy nearly crumbling back to the ground but sam was quick enough and caught him, "woah, what's going on?" he asked, his parental worry only increasing at how obviously unwell his boy was, "gave me somethin'.....ooh."

sam clenched his jaw, the rage he had towards michael only growing as the urge the kill the bastard was nearly overwhelming; he might just have to take the spear from dean and drive it through michael's chest himself.

"we're gonna get you out of here and find something to make you feel better, okay?"

jack gave a lazy nod and then sam carefully guided a very stumbly jack to the elevator, the boy making small distressed whines and sick sounding whimpers, tugging at sam's heart strings, "almost to the car, buddy, just a bit longer." he cooed as they waited for the elevator to reach the garage, jack fully leaning into his dad and weakly hugging himself, face scrunched in pain as his breathing picked up a bit.

as soon as the elevator opened, making it's little bing noise, jack frantically stumbled out of the lift and only got a few feet before he doubled over, gagging roughly and bringing up a mouthful of multicolored bile, nearly falling over into the puddle of sick but sam ran forward, grabbing the boy before he collapsed and keeping him up; "i-i don' feel s'good." he stammered, coughing and spitting into the disgusting puddle at his feet.

"i know buddy, just get it out."

jack gripped onto sam's shirt as he continued to hurl whatever was in his stomach, his body desperately trying to get rid of whatever michael forced him to injust.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
